


Moodmaker

by sososoft



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sososoft/pseuds/sososoft
Summary: How long had it been since the sun dipped below the horizon?How long had Donghyuck pressed himself against the floor of the practice room?Why was his mind spinning with questions in regards to him?Mark.Why did Mark like to be cute with Winwin and Jungwoo and not Donghyuck?Because it's Haechan.





	Moodmaker

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to acknowledge that I just wrote a Markhyuck fic...  
> The author voiced aloud in sarcastic fits of denial because author is a devout Nahyuck shipper and maybe Haechan and Shownu but you didn't need to know that. 
> 
> Also, this is dramatically inspired by this v-live: https://www.vlive.tv/video/95125?channelCode=DEE409
> 
> I might be addicted to easy angst. I know I'm supposed to be updating "The Masterplan" but I needed some Nahyuck non au. This is my fluff drabble.

_“I do that everyday.”_

 

The memories of crushing public embarrassment were catching up to him in the deep pockets of night. Donghyuck had made a show of his shock; spiraling Johnny into fits of genuine laughter and Taeyong into Momma mode.

 

 _“That’s because it’s Haechan.”_ He’d excused earlier... because it was him. What was so different from him, and Winwin or Jungwoo?

 

The cool floor of the practice room felt nice against his back. Why should he sleep anyhow? It wasn’t that serious. It shouldn’t be that serious. So what if Mark liked to be cute with the other members but not him. They still had a good time, right? Mark still called him funny and fun to be around. Donghyuck was the moodmaker and Mark didn’t _have_ to see him as more.

 

Donghyuck felt his palm over his own stomach in thought, in haphazard attempts to calm the flutters gorging within him.

 

Mark had brushed him off often. They’d even classically shown disdain towards one another over the summer of 2017. This time, this time Donghyuck thought he was over that sinking feeling their friendship sometimes stirred up. It sometimes stirred up when Mark prioritized others over him; when he sometimes prioritized his embarrassment of Donghyuck over Donghyuck’s emotions.

 

So what though? He’d wedged a distance between him and Mark after the fight. Donghyuck had focused more of his attention on others despite his desire to stay glued to his friend.

 

“You’re still here?” The creamy tone of another woke the dancer from his thoughts, rushing his back up from the floor - still seated.

 

Jaemin was full of shy smiles and soft pink hair that flattened before his eyes in the tired kindlings of night. Jaemin with his arms exposed beyond the frays of his muscle tank - skin glistening in gentle reminders that he was probably just at the gym. Jaemin with his long graceful eyelashes and the vision of whatever he may happen to be hiding, or showing, just within the sight of his gaze. Donghyuck saw slight concern - more so curiosity - behind those dark kind eyes.

 

Jaemin.

 

“You are too.” Donghyuck stated the obvious; condescending. Of course the blunt toy of his sarcasm warmed a chuckle past Jaemin’s lips. Wonderment peeked into his thoughts - edging along gaps of fragments fading around the idea that Jaemin could find something good in everything.

 

“Why are you still here?” His witty smile hugged round the words filling the dance practice room with slick baths of positivity so addictive that even Donghyuck was smiling a dumbstruck half smile.

 

Yeah, Donghyuck _was,_ the moodmaker.

 

Jaemin didn’t wait for an answer. His carefree steps lead him beside the dancer on the cool floor where he wrapped up his middle in a hug. Donghyuck didn’t have to tell him that he was anxious.

 

Amber light brown hair cushioned against the front of his chest as Donghyuck dipped to drink in the warmth of a hold. It was the sort of grip that ribboned around his skin to glow fragments of stars into constellations that faded his troubled thoughts into the past.

 

In his arms.

 

“Thanks,” the edge of Donghyuck’s voice was softer than before, calmed and pulled close like a stray cat who finally caught onto the sense that a gentle person only wanted to help.

 

It was there that they stayed. They stayed still to only move in waves of breaths that fizzled in patterns of unity.

 

Slow and steady.

 

“Did you see that meme where Ten gets drunk at a party and starts cutting up pineapples and yelling ‘Spongebob I know you’re in there’?” Donghyuck let the thought slip from his mind meticulously planned to find Jaemin’s smile.

 

His plan worked.

 

 _Donghyuck,_ was the moodmaker. It was his lips that spun the mood into the warmth of the sun catalyzing laughter in a tense moment to fill their hearts with comfort.

  



End file.
